


How can something feel so good knowing that it's wrong?

by arenadomatthews



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: Mat knows that this is wrong, absolutely wrong. He shouldn't be getting a thrill out of being involved with a married man, let alone his married captain and teammate. What's wrong with him? He shouldn't be doing this at all. He's ruining a marriage and yet he finds himself going back to Anders every damn time.In which Anders Lee has an affair with his younger teammate, Mat Barzal





	1. Keep it on the low

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this idea randomly came to me. I thought why not write a fic in which one player cheats on his wife with his younger teammate. Then I thought Mat Barzal and Anders Lee would make a great combo and they're an uncommon ship. Also, you cannot tell me that both of those men aren't fine af
> 
> Anyway, the title is a lyric from the song Los Infieles (The Infidels) by Aventura, which is one of my fave childhood songs. The fic is also sort of based on the song
> 
> Also, feel free to leave me any feedback and I hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are you going?” Mat asks, as he lays naked under the sheets of his bed.
> 
> “Home. Grace will flip out if she comes back from being out with the girls and doesn't see me home,” he informs him as he puts on his jacket.
> 
> “Yeah, we don't want that at all,” Mat replies bitterly, wishing he could have Anders all for himself.
> 
> “I'll see you tomorrow at skate, babe,” he says, giving Mat a quick kiss.

Mat knows that this is wrong, absolutely wrong. He shouldn't be getting a thrill out of being involved with a married man, let alone his married captain and teammate. What's wrong with him? He shouldn't be doing this at all. He's ruining a marriage and yet he finds himself going back to Anders every damn time.

“Oh fuck Mat, you feel so good!” Anders cries out, as he fucks Mat into the mattress.

It's become a regular thing between them for some time. It all started during the first road trip of the season. Both men had been keyed up and hooked up in Nashville. Mat had felt guilty afterwards but he couldn't deny his attraction to the older man. They continued hooking up throughout the road trip and it didn't end when they got back to New York. When Grace wasn't around, they would hook up at each other's places.

Now it’s January and the two haven't slowed down their forbidden romance.

After fucking Mat into the mattress, Anders quickly puts on his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Mat asks, as he lays naked under the sheets of his bed.

“Home. Grace will flip out if she comes back from being out with the girls and doesn't see me home,” he informs him as he puts on his jacket.

“Yeah, we don't want that at all,” Mat replies bitterly, wishing he could have Anders all for himself.

“I'll see you tomorrow at skate, babe,” he says, giving Mat a quick kiss.

He leaves the bedroom and Mat hears the front door to the apartment slam. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to shower off all the sweat off his body and the dried cum off his stomach. After showering he goes out of the room shirtless to see Tito in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

“Hey, that's a nice mark you got there,” Tito comments, pointing at Mat's collarbone.

“Fucking bastard!” Mat groans, moving his hands to his collarbone.

“So, who's the lucky guy?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Just a Grindr hookup,” Mat lies.

No one on the team can know about his thing with Anders.

“Alright, well good night,” he says, before leaving the kitchen.

Tito closes the door to his room and then Mat goes to his room to sleep and not think about how his life is so fucked up right now.

-

Mat watches on the bench as Anders scores an empty netter with 2:09 left to put the team up 4-1 on New Jersey. They close out the game and Mat watches as Anders is pulled aside for the on-ice interview. He heads back to the locker room and does media before slowly taking off his gear. He glances at Anders and gives him a predatory look. He wants to congratulate his captain on his 2 goals tonight.

The others hit the showers and Mat walks over to him.

“I really wanna blow you right now,” Mat groans.

“You're gonna have to wait till we get to DC, babe,” he replies, wanting to be able to have his way with the younger man.

“If we time it just right, the guys will be gone soon and we'll have some time for ourselves,” Mat suggests.

“Trotz said the bus leaves at 11. He'll kill us if we're late,” he replies firmly.

“Then we'll just have to be very quick,” Mat winks, before walking towards the showers.

Anders shakes his head and follows the younger man to the showers. After a couple minutes, the others clear out the showers and change before grabbing their things and leaving. Mat quickly walks over to Ander's stall and gets down on his knees immediately, wrapping a hand around the shaft of his cock.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for your captain?” Anders asks as he cups Mat's face, running the pad of his thumb over his cheek.

Mat nods speechlessly, before stroking Anders cock. He pushes back the foreskin to reveal the flushed pink head.

“Get on with it. We don't have time,” Anders orders, using his captain voice.

“Yes, captain,” Mat answers before wrapping his lips around the head.

He sucks on the head, swirling his tongue along the underside of his cock. Anders throw his head back against the wall and shoves his hands into Mat's hair. Mat groans around Anders cock and allows his captain to fuck his mouth, using him as a toy to get off.

“You're such a cockslut, Mat! Look at you just gagging for dick! You'll get on your knees for the whole team and let them use you like the slut you are!” Anders groans, as he thrusts his dick further down Mat's throat.

Mat loses himself in the moment and can't help but become painfully hard at the feeling of his captain using his mouth. He starts to grind his hard cock on Ander's thigh, trying to get relief.

“That's right baby. Show your captain how much you love it,” Anders eggs him on.

Mat whines and speeds up his thrusts against Ander's thighs. Anders thrusts his dick three more times before groaning and pulling out, as his dick spurts out thick ropes of come. Cum lands on Mat's eyes, cheek, lips, and chin with the last spurt oozes down the shaft of Ander's dick. Anders opens his eyes again and is met with the sight of Mat covered in his come.

“Fuck you look so good covered in my come, baby,” he groans, taking his hand and collecting the come up from his face.

He feeds it to Mat and Mat sucks on his fingers greedily, loving the taste of his lover's come. Mat then cleans the rest of Ander's cock, licking away all the come. Mat gets up and Anders is immediately met with the sight of Mat's angry red cock, the head almost purple.

“Do you need to come, baby?” Anders asks.

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” Mat whines, not even realizing he just called his teammate and friend Daddy.

Anders grabs a hold of Mat's dick and jerks him off quickly, causing Mat to throw his head back.

“Come for _Daddy_ , baby,” Anders orders, using his captain voice.

It's that voice and the word _Daddy_ that does it for Mat. Thick ropes of come spurt out of his cock, hitting him in the chin, his chest, and his abs. It takes a few seconds for him to come back to reality and he kisses Anders as a thank you.

“I'd love to keep this up baby, but we have to catch the bus,” Anders says.

Mat quickly washes off the come from his body and they quickly change, making it to the bus with two minutes to spare.

“What took you two so long?” Trotz asks, as they put their stuff away in the bus.

“We just got carried away talking about stuff and didn't realize the time. That's my fault,” Anders says, taking responsibility for their almost tardiness.

“Very well. Don't let it happen again,” he replies.

Anders takes a seat next to Leddy while Mat sits down next to Tito.

“We need to talk when we get to DC,” Tito says, before putting his airpods back in.

Mat just gives him a questionable look before plugging in his own airpods. He lets the sound of rap lull him to sleep, the orgasm he had earlier making him sleepy.

5 hours later, they arrive in front of their hotel in DC. They grab their things and head out of the bus. They check in before going up to their own rooms. Mat goes to his room and immediately puts his stuff in his room. He unpacks his duffel before sitting down on his bed.

He hears a knock on his door and opens the door, revealing Tito.

“We need to talk,” he says, walking inside the room.

“What's up?” Mat asks, as he shuts the door.

“You need to end this bullshit,” Tito says, sternly.

“What are you talking about-”

“I'm talking about your thing you have with Anders,” Tito interrupts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What thing?” he asks, trying to play stupid.

“Don't play stupid with me, Mathew. I heard you two tonight in the showers,” Tito confesses.

“Tito, I-”

“I don't give a fuck if you guys are just hooking up or dating, it needs to end. He's married, Mat and Grace doesn't deserve it. He's never gonna choose you. So if you're falling for him or in love with him, you need to get over it fast. You're one of my best friends and the last thing I need is for you to get heartbroken over a fling you're stupidly having with our teammate,” Tito warns.

“I'm not in love with him. We're just hooking up. Nothing more than two guys getting off with each other,” Mat lies.

“I can see right through your bullshit, dude. You're falling for him. I can see it,” Tito replies.

“So what if I am?” he challenges.

“Then you're gonna be heartbroken, ‘cause there's never gonna be a thing between you two. He's gonna have a family with Grace one day and you're not a part of it. He's just using you, Mat. He's using you to get off and one of these days, he's gonna get tired of you and chuck you. I don't want to be the one to pick up the pieces of your broken heart,” Tito adds.

“You're right. It's not right what we're doing and I'm going to end it, not just for my sake but for Grace's. She doesn't deserve it,” Mat replies, knowing it’s the right thing.

“If you wanna hook up with guys without the fear of people knowing, I'm always down to help a bro out,” he suggests.

“No offense, but I'm attracted to older guys,” Mat confesses.

“Well I guess you'll just have to stick to Grindr then or I don't know, find a girlfriend,” Tito suggests.

“Maybe I should try and find a girlfriend or if not, go back to Grindr hookups,” he sighs.

“Whatever you do, just make sure it's the right thing,” Tito replies, before walking out of the room, leaving Mat alone with his thoughts.

_From: Anders_

_You up?_

He debates whether he should ignore it or not. After debating for several seconds, he decides to answer.

_To: Anders_

_Yeah, why?_

_From: Anders_

_Come over?_

_To: Anders_

_Omw_

He grabs his key card and heads out of his room, making his way down to Ander's room. He knocks on the door and Anders opens the door before pulling him inside quickly.

“Did anybody see you?” Anders asks, shutting the door quickly.

“No, no one was in the hallway,” Mat replies.

“Good,” Anders smiles, before grabbing Mat and pushing him onto the bed.

Mat falls with a thump and Anders quickly gets on top of him. He kisses him eagerly, taking Mat apart with his mouth. Mat is very easy for it and kisses back feverishly, thrusting his hips up.

“Eager, baby?” Anders smirks, sneaking his hands under Mat's shirt.

Mat just groans and pushes Anders’ hands up, helping him take off his own shirt, tossing it to the ground. Anders immediately kisses his way down Mat's chest before going down to remove his joggers, revealing his half-hard cock.

“Anders,” Mat whines.

“What do you want, baby?” he asks.

“You,” Mat replies breathlessly, as Anders pulls down his joggers.

He tosses the joggers to the floor, leaving him in tight boxers that do nothing to hide his growing erection.

“Do you want my hands? My mouth? My cock? You gotta tell me, baby,” Anders teases, causing Mat to grow more frustrated.

“I want your cock, _Daddy_ , please!” he whines.

“Okay, but I want you to ride me, baby. Can you do that?” Anders asks, using his Captain voice.

“Yes, _Daddy._ I wanna fuck myself on your cock,” Mat whines, grinding up to get friction on his aching cock.

“Okay, I wanna see you open yourself up for me, baby,” he practically orders.

Mat nods and Anders fetches the lube. He sits down on the bed, up against the headboard, getting himself comfortable to watch his baby get himself ready for his cock. Mat straddles his waist and coats his fingers with lube before reaching down to his hole. He slides his index finger down to the knuckle in his hole. After getting used to it, he adds his middle finger, knuckle deep, scissoring them. He adds his ring finger to the mix but can't get himself as deep as he would like from this angle.

“I need your fingers, Anders,” he groans, desperate to feel him nail his prostate.

“I got you baby,” he replies, manhandling Mat.

He turns him so that his ass is right in front of Ander's face. He takes his hands and spreads his cheeks, exposing his pink hole.

“Your hole is so pretty baby,” he comments, causing Mat to whine at the compliment.

It's no secret that Mat has a praise kink and loves being told how handsome and pretty he is at all times.

Anders gets to work stretching Mat open with his fingers. As he does that, Mat leans down and takes Ander's hard cock into his mouth, suckling on the head.

“Oh fuck, baby boy! Get my cock nice and wet!” Anders orders.

Mat continues to work on Ander's cock, using his hands to fondle his balls. He alternates between licks and sucks on both his cock and balls, feeling how heavy they are on his tongue.

“Stop,” he orders, not wanting to come just yet.

Mat lets off his cock and Anders orders him to turn around. Mat hovers over Ander's waist as he rolls a condom onto him and pours lube all over his cock. He spreads the lube around before bracing himself on the headboard with one hand. He grabs Anders cock with the other hand and slowly sinks down on his cock. Anders hands fly to his waist as he throws his head back.

“Fuck baby boy, you're always so tight for me!” Anders cries out, his fingers digging into his hips.

Mat groans and starts lifting himself up and down quickly on his cock, searching for the right angle. Anders tilts his hips up and nails his prostate.

“Oh fuck _Daddy_! Right there!” he cries out.

Anders takes it as encouragement and starts thrusting to meet Mat's movements.

“Look at you baby! You look so good fucking yourself on my cock! You're such a slut for my cock! I bet you’ll let all the other guys on the team fuck you!” Anders spits absolute filth into his ear.

“No, _Daddy_ , only you! I only want your cock!” he whines, reassuring him.

“That's right because you're mine! Your ass, cock, and balls are mine!” Anders groans, thrusting into Mat at a brutal pace.

Anders pulls Mat off his cock, causing him to whine. He manhandles him into reverse cowgirl position before slamming his back down on his cock.

“ _Daddy_!” Mat cries out, as Anders sets a brutal pace.

Anders watches as his cock disappears into Mat's hole and he yanks on his hair, pulling his head back. He kisses him while keeping a tight hold on his head.

“ _Daddy_ , I'm so close!” Mat cries out.

“That's right, baby! Come on my cock!” Anders orders.

Mat’s hole spasms as his orgasm hits him. His balls tighten up and sends spurts of come shooting out of his cock. His come lands on his chin, chest, and abs, with the last couple spurts oozing down his cock. Anders fucks him through the orgasm and pulls out just as Mat comes down from his orgasm. He quickly disposes the condom and strokes himself one, two, three times before coming in hot spurts all over Mat’s ass and lower back.

“Fuck!” Anders groans, once he comes down from his orgasm.

Mat gets up and goes to the bathroom to grab washcloths. He cleans himself up before tossing one to Anders. He cleans himself up and watches as Mat pulls on his joggers and shirt.

“I should go,” he says, knowing he shouldn't stay the night in his room.

“Yeah, wouldn't want the team to get suspicious,” Anders says tiredly.

Mat leaves and makes his way back to his room where he goes into bed and tries not to think about how he keeps fucking himself up.

-

The team beats Washington 2-0 and head back home the next day on a high from the win. Due to the travel, they get the day off and Mat spends his day hanging out with Tito in their shared apartment.

“Did you break things off with Anders yet?” Tito asks, as they eat their dinner.

“No. I haven't had the chance to talk to him alone,” he lies.

Tito drops it and the rest of the night goes by uneventful. Eventually, they both head to their rooms to sleep. Once Mat gets settled into bed, he receives a message from Anders. He opens it to reveal a picture of Anders fisting his half-hard cock while on his bed.

He quickly calls him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mat asks, once Anders answers.

“Isn't it obvious?” he snorts.

“What about Grace?” Mat asks.

“She had to go out for a bit. I got like 20 minutes and I wanna use it properly,” he adds.

So Mat finds himself jerking off on FaceTime while watching Anders jerk off as well. Afterwards, he questions what his life has become.

-

Mat is walking into the Coliseum and is making his way towards the locker room when he gets pulled to the side by Grace.

“Hi Grace, what's up?” he asks.

“Cut the shit, Barzal,” she says seriously, causing Mat's face to drop.

Silence fills the air and the tension in the hallway could be cut like a knife.

“So you're not gonna say anything to me?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Grace, I don't know what you're-”

“You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about, Mathew. You've been fucking my husband for months now. At first, I didn't really think it was possible, but I finally put all the pieces together last night. All the times he left and would come back late, all the times he would have bruises and marks on his body, all the texts, phone calls, and Face Times, they were all evidence of his affair with you,” she explains, trying to not cause a scene.

“I-”

“You know you're not the first guy Anders has slept with. In all the years that I've known that man, I know he's been with many guys. You're not the first and you won't be the last. So if you think he's gonna leave me for you, you've got another thing coming. Like with every guy, he'll get tired after a while and dump you. You should end it before your feelings get hurt,” she advises, before walking away.

Mat stares at the floor in confusion, not knowing whether to believe everything she said. Is he really just another one of Ander’s meaningless boytoys? Or is it possible that Anders might be developing the same feelings that he's having?


	2. Love or Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grace knows,” Mat says out of nowhere, after the episode finishes.
> 
> “Fuck, Mathew. How?” Tito sighs.
> 
> “She figured it out and she cornered me before the game. She told me she knows and that I'm not the first guy Anders has been with and that I won't be the last. She also told me to end things before my feelings get hurt because he's never gonna leave her for me,” he explains.
> 
> “She's right, though. He's not gonna leave her for you, so you should just end things with him,” Tito advises.
> 
> “It's hard,” he sighs.
> 
> “I know but there are way better guys and chicks out there for you,” Tito replies.
> 
> “Like who?” he challenges, raising an eyebrow.
> 
> “Me,” Tito replies, before snapping his mouth shut at the realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the song LOVE. by Kendrick Lamar Ft. Zacari
> 
> Also, the two sentences in French in this chapter literally stems from the 4 years of French I took in high school, which I have mostly forgotten tbh. So I apologize to any real French speakers (it's been 5 years since I've been in high school)
> 
> Also, more tags have been added that fit with this chapter and this is unbeta'd per usual. I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback so I can grow as a writer. (Also the feedback inspires me to write more and gives me an excuse to procrastinate on my adult responsibilities)

The team is in the locker room after shutting out the Ducks 3-0. All the players are buzzing after the win and Anders makes his way over to Mat.

“Hey, do you want me to come over later once Grace is asleep?” he asks.

“Sorry, but I already have plans with Tito. We're watching the latest episode of S.W.A.T,” Mat lies.

“Oh okay. Maybe tomorrow, then,” he replies, before walking away.

“So I guess we're watching S.W.A.T. tonight then?” Tito sighs, before heading towards the showers.

Mat finishes taking off all his gear before hitting the showers. After showering, he changes back into his suit and grabs his things before heading out. As he makes his way through the halls, he catches sight of Grace kissing Anders passionately outside the family room. Mat freezes awkwardly as he watches the pair, jealousy coursing through his veins. Grace catches sight of Mat and smirks at him, as Anders starts leaving kisses on her neck. Mat forces himself to look away and walks out of the building and into the parking lot. He drives back home silently, thinking about how fucked up his life has become. When he gets home, he sees Tito sitting on the couch with pizza already on the coffee table.

“Hey bro, I picked up pizza from Napolitano’s,” Tito says.

“Thanks. I'ma go to my room and change, but grab me a beer please,” Mat replies.

“Sure bro,” Tito replies.

Mat goes into his room and changes into joggers and a tee, before coming back out to the living room. He sits down on the couch and sees S.W.A.T pulled up on the TV.

“So we're really gonna watch S.W.A.T then?” Mat asks.

“Yeah, unless you don't want to,” Tito asks.

“Nah it's cool, bro,” he chuckles lightly.

Tito turns on the episode of S.W.A.T and the two watch it while eating pizza and drinking beer.

“Grace knows,” Mat says out of nowhere, after the episode finishes.

“Fuck, Mathew. How?” Tito sighs.

“She figured it out and she cornered me before the game. She told me she knows and that I'm not the first guy Anders has been with and that I won't be the last. She also told me to end things before my feelings get hurt because he's never gonna leave her for me,” he explains.

“She's right, though. He's not gonna leave her for you, so you should just end things with him,” Tito advises.

“It's hard,” he sighs.

“I know but there are way better guys and chicks out there for you,” Tito replies.

“Like who?” he challenges, raising an eyebrow.

“Me,” Tito replies, before snapping his mouth shut at the realization.

“Tito, I-”

“Look Barzy, you're a good guy and if you wanna hook up with another guy from time to time, I'm right here. I get it if you're not looking for a serious monogamous relationship right here,” Tito explains.

“Tito I didn't know about-”

“Look, I've never been with a guy before, but I'm down for the experience,” Tito clarifies.

“Never, like not even in Juniors?” he asks in shock.

“Nope, not even in juniors,” Tito admits.

“Would it be cool to kiss you right now?” Mat asks.

“Totally cool,” Tito adds.

Mat takes a leap of faith and climbs over Tito's lap, cupping Tito’s face, before leaning in. He kisses him hesitantly, barely brushing his lips upon Tito's. Tito kisses back hesitantly, not knowing what he's really doing. After a couple seconds, Mat pulls away.

“Good?” he asks.

Tito nods and Mat strokes his cheek with the pad of his thumb. Tito bites his lip before leaning in for another kiss, taking the initiative this time. The kiss is more urgent the second time around and Mat loses himself in the feeling of Tito’s lips against his. He slips his tongue in and Mat accepts it greedily, pressing his body firmly against his. The kiss becomes more urgent and Mat takes a leap of faith. He moves his lips down to Tito’s neck, kissing and sucking on the skin.

“Mat!” he gasps, feeling his cock start to stir in his joggers.

He slides his hand under his shirt, feeling up his abs. He tugs on the fabric before lifting it up and over his body. He tosses the shirt to the side and takes a moment to admire Tito's pale torso.

“Fuck, you're so hot,” Mat smiles, before bringing his lips to his collarbone.

He sucks and kisses the skin, leaving a nice mark, before making his way down to his chest. He turns to the right pec and kisses the nipple before sucking on the bun, feeling it pebble under his tongue. He does the same to the left before working his way down to his navel.

“Mat, wait!” he gasps, causing Mat to pull away and look at Tito with worry.

“Take your shirt off,” he says sheepishly, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

Mat takes his shirt off and tosses it right next to Tito's. He then makes his way back down to his navel, kissing and sucking jus way down. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of his joggers, and snaps it against his hip, causing Tito to whine. Mat chuckles before pulling the joggers down to his thighs, exposing his tent-filled boxers. The sight of Tito so turned on makes Mat feel good inside and he pulls the rest of his joggers all the way down, before tossing them to the ground. He then gets down to his knees and spreads Tito's legs wide, before settling in between his thighs.

“Can I blow you, Beauts?” he asks, looking directly into his eyes.

Tito's eyes grow wide and he nods speechlessly. Mat hooks his fingers into the waistband of Tito’s boxers and pulls it down mid-thigh. He watches as his cock springs up, the head shiny with beads of precum. He then pulls the rest of the boxers down, tossing it to the side. He licks his lips at the sight of Tito naked and spread out just for him. He takes his cock into his hand licks the precum from the head, causing Tito to groan from the feeling of Mat’s mouth on his sensitive head. Mat sucks on the head, licking the slit. He then licks a fat stripe up the veins on the underside of his cock.

“Fuck,” Tito breathes, throwing his head back.

Mat slowly inches down on Tito's cock, hollowing his cheeks. He swallows his cock down to the root, suppressing his gag reflex.

“Holy fuck!” Tito groans, his hands going straight to Mat's hair.

Mat lets his cock go with a soft pop and catches his breath for a second.

“Fuck my mouth, babe,” he says, before swallowing down his cock again.

Tito takes an experimental thrust as he tugs on Mat's hair. He works his cock in and out of Mat's mouth, watching the way Mat looks with his mouth full of his cock. Tito sets up a rhythm with his trusts that Mat meets halfway as Tito shoves his mouth further down each time. After a minute, Tito's balls get heavy as he gets closer to an orgasm.

“Mat, baby, I'm close!” Tito gasps, stopping his thrusts.

Mat ignores it and continues to work his mouth on Tito's cock. He reaches down with his free hand and cups Tito's balls, fondling them. He then pulls off his cock and jacks it, while sucking each ball into his mouth, coaxing cries of ecstasy from Tito. He repeats the process until he sees Tito's balls draw tight, signaling his upcoming orgasm. Mat only suckles on the head, awaiting Tito's orgasm. He comes with a shout, shooting spurts of come into Mat's awaiting mouth. Mat lets all the come pool in his mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing it all. He licks the head of Tito's softening cock before kissing it. He then crawls his way back up Tito's body, before kissing him. Tito moans at the taste of his own come still in Mat's mouth.

“Fuck, I think you sucked the soul out of my cock, Barzy,” he groans, laying practically boneless on the couch.

Mat pulls down his joggers, showing off the tent in his boxers, the fabric soaked from all the precum. He pulls down his boxers and his cock springs up right away, the head almost purple from how turned on he is and leaking freely.

“Jerk off on me babe,” Tito practically commands, finding the sight so ridiculously hot.

Mat's hand fists his cock and he starts to jerk himself off, thumbing the head. He collects the precome and spreads it all around the shaft, easing the glide of his hands. He starts thrusting into his fist and after only a couple minutes, he comes with a shout. Thick ribbons of come come out shooting out of his cock in wild spurts, coating Tito's abs, chest, and even chin. Tito takes his finger and wipes the come off his chin, before putting it in his mouth. He moans at the taste and collects more come but this time he feeds it to Mat. Mat sucks it off his fingers greedily and they take turns eating the come.

“Fuck, we should really clean up and then shower and go to bed,” Tito suggests.

Mat agrees silently and they both clean up before heading to their respective rooms. They shower in their own bathrooms and get ready for bed.

-

The next morning, Mat wakes up to the sound of his alarm going off. He puts on sweatpants and goes to his bathroom. He freshens up before heading to the kitchen to see Tito listening to 50 Cent while making breakfast.

“Good morning, Mat,” Tito smiles.

“Morning, Tito. Slept well?” Mat asks, making his way over to the coffeemaker.

“Great. You?” he asks, working on an omelette.

“Great, especially after that killer orgasm,” Mat smirks.

“I'm kind of sorry I couldn't return the favor last night, but I literally couldn't move for like 10 minutes,” he apologizes sheepishly.

“Don't apologize. I'm kind of flattered that my neck game is so strong I left you practically paralyzed,” Mat chuckles, causing Tito to snort.

“You're the worst, honestly,” he groans, grabbing a plate.

He puts the omelette on the plate and hands it to Mat.

“ _Pour toi, mon cher_ ,” he smiles, kissing his cheek.

“ _Merci, chéri_ ,” Mat smiles, kissing him softly on the lips.

“You're such a flirt,” he shakes his head.

“You love it,” Mat teases, as he sits down on the island.

Tito work on his own omelette and joins Mat to eat once it's done.

“So we're cool right?” Mat asks sheepishly.

Tito raises an eyebrow, questioningly.

“Like last night doesn't change anything between us?” Mat adds, hoping it clarifies what he’s trying to ask.

“No, we're still bros,” he lies, shooting what he hopes to be a very convincing smile.

“Awesome. You're honestly the best, Beauts!” Mat smiles.

“So I've been told,” he adds, smiling weakly.

The two finish their breakfast before going to their rooms to get ready. They shower in their own bathrooms before grabbing their carry-ons that has all their things for the short trip to Chicago. They put their things in Tito's car and head out together to the Coliseum. They park in Tito's spot and get out together. They make their way to the bus that’s stationed in front of the arena. They put their luggage in the compartment before getting on the bus. They sit down right next to each other near the middle of the bus.

“Alright everyone, sit tight. We should be at the airport in 20 minutes and then we'll be on our way to Chicago,” Trotz announces.

The team a reply with grumbles and the bus takes off for JFK. They arrive there in 20 minutes and they all pile out of the bus. They all grab their things and enter the tarmac. They get inside the private charter and Tito and Mat sit next to each other. They all settle down and before they know it, they take off into the air. Tito falls asleep after 15 minutes and Mat just listens to his music, as he sees many of his teammates asleep or half-asleep. He’s about to start dozing off when he he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns over to see Anders and pauses his music.

“Meet me in the back in 5,” he whispers, before walking away.

Mat just shakes his head, but waits the 5 minutes. He gets up and makes his way to the back. Suddenly he feels a set of arms pull him into the bathroom. The door locks behind him and he's met with Ander's face.

“What do you want?” Mat asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“You know exactly what I want, baby,” Anders says, grabbing Mat and pulling him close.

“Anders, the team,” Mat warns.

“Since when do you care about the team finding out? The other day you let me fuck your pretty little face in the showers,” he argues, stroking Mat's cheek with his thumb.

“Anders, I-”

“Shh baby. Don't you wanna be a good boy for _Daddy_?” he asks, using his captain voice.

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” Mat nods, feeling all his resolve slip away.

“So be a good boy and get on your knees,” he orders.

Mat scrambles to his knees and pulls down the zipper to Ander's suit pants, before pulling them down to his knees. He then pulls down his boxers, exposing his mostly soft cock. He gives little kitten licks to the head before licking up the underside, feeling it harden under his tongue. He then sucks on the head properly, and Anders tugs on his hair, throwing his head back. He starts swallowing his cock down little by little, feeling it grow to full mast inside his mouth. Anders starts fucking his throat and Mat just hollows his cheek and forces his gag reflex down as he takes everything Anders gives him.

“Look at you! You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you? You're so desperate for my cock that you'll let me fuck your pretty little mouth in a plane bathroom with the whole team and staff around. Anybody could walk in or walk by and they'll know that you like to get down on your knees for your captain,” Anders spews absolute filth, as he pounds Mat's mouth.

He feels his balls draw tight and he pulls off, leaving just the head in Mat's mouth. He spills in his mouth and Mat swallows it all before standing up.

“Please, _Daddy_. I need to come,” Mat whines, feeling how achingly hard he is in his own suit pants.

“Don't worry, baby. I got you,” Anders says before getting down on his knees.

He pulls down the zipper to Mat's suit pants and pulls down his boxers to his knees, exposing his leaking hard dick, the head nearly purple. All it takes is a couple of sucks for Mat to shoot inside Ander's mouth. Anders swallows it all before getting Mat dressed again. Mat leaves once he gets the feeling back in his legs. Anders waits a minute or so before walking out. He goes back to his seat and Leddy wakes up beside him.

“Where were you?” he asks, half-asleep.

“Bathroom,” Anders replies easily.

“Cool,” he mumbles, before falling back asleep.

Anders quickly falls asleep too, thanks to the fresh orgasm.

They arrive at Midway about an hour later and get off the plane with their luggage. They make their way to the bus and put their luggage in the compartment. They board the bus and make the short trip to the hotel. They arrive at the hotel and check in.

“Alright guys, the bus leaves in an hour for practice,” Trotz announces.

They all go to their rooms and drop their luggage and shower and change for practice. They head down to the lobby and board the bus. They arrive at United Center 10 minutes later and unboard the bus. They get inside and go to the visitor’s locker room. They put on all their gear and head out on the ice for practice. They start warming up, shooting pucks and Anders goes up to Mat.

“After dinner, come to my room,” Anders suggests.

“I have plans with Tito. He's been dying to get me to see some French film he's been raving about,” Mat lies, hoping he sounds convincing.

“You French-Canadians, man,” Anders chuckles, shaking his head.

“How's Grace?” Mat asks, wanting to slap himself right away.

“Good. We're solid. Why?” he asks.

“So you're not gonna tell her?” Mat asks.

“What she doesn't know, won't hurt her,” he replies easily, shocking Mat slightly.

Trotz blows the whistle, sounding the start of practice and they all skate over to him. They run drills and play against each other before Trotz signals the end of practice. They all leave the ice and hit the showers. They all change and pile onto the bus to head back to the hotel. They arrive at the hotel and go to their rooms. Mat decides to take a nap and wakes up a couple hours later to the sound of knocking on his door. He opens the door and sees Leddy.

“Hey man, what's up?” Mat yawns.

“Shit dude, I didn't know you were asleep. I should've texted,” Leddy says sheepishly.

“Nah, you're fine bro. I had to wake up soon anyway,” Mat reassures him.

“Do you know why Anders has been acting so weird lately?” he asks.

“No, what do you mean?” Mat asks.

“He’s been blowing the team off and is always disappearing randomly. After the game against the Devs, you both showed up practically late to the bus. He's never been like this,” he explains.

“The blowing the team off is probably him wanting to spend more time with Grace and the bus thing was my fault. I'm the one who kept asking him about stuff and made us almost miss the bus. Disappearing randomly I have no clue,” Mat reassures him.

“You're probably right. I'm probably just overreacting,” he nods.

“Alright bro. Did Trotz say what time for dinner?” Mat asks.

“6 sharp,” he replies.

“Alright, I'ma go get ready then,” Mat replies.

“Alright bro, see you then,” Leddy replies before leaving the hotel room.

Mat quickly grabs his phone and sends a text to Anders.

_To: Anders_

_The team is starting to get suspicious_

_From: Anders_

_Wdym?_

_To: Anders_

_Leddy came to my room asking if I've noticed you've been acting weird lately. He's noticed how you've been blowing the team off, disappearing a lot lately, and the whole bus thing before the Caps game_

_From: Anders_

_What did you tell him?_

_To: Anders_

_That you're probably just spending more time with Grace and the bus thing was my fault_

_From: Anders_

_Good, I guess we just have to be a little more discreet_

Mat just leaves him on read and gets ready for dinner, wondering if he'll be able to get a grip on this thing with Anders.


	3. You only hit me up when she's not home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anders, where are you going for break?” Tito asks.
> 
> “Grace and I are going to the Dominican Republic. She said we need a ‘baecation’, whatever the fuck that means,” Anders replies, causing Ebs to snort from right next to him.
> 
> “I think that sounds like she wants to make a baby on vacation,” Ebs jokes, causing Ander’s face to grow hot.
> 
> “We both agreed we would kind of wait at least a year or two to have kids,” he adds.
> 
> “I'm just teasing, but seriously she just wants some romantic alone time with you,” Ebs adds seriously.
> 
> Mat feels weird at the mention of Anders having kids with Grace and takes a sip of his drink, trying to burn the thought out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the wait but it took a lot of work to get this chapter out. I was kind of stuck on how I wanted to proceed but got my inspo a few days ago.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Could've Been by H.E.R Ft Bryson Tiller

Mat arrives at the restaurant at 5:50 and catches sight of Tito, sharply dressed.

“You look good, Beau,” Mat smiles.

“Thanks, Barzy,” Tito smiles back.

They enter the restaurant together and sit a giant set of tables all put together. They sit right next to each other and after a couple minutes, Anders walks in and sits right across from them.

He greets them both and his gaze lingers a little longer on Mat than it does Tito, causing Tito to shoot him a look. Anders quickly looks away and turns to the menu instead. After a few minutes, the entire team is down at the table including the coaching and medical staff.

“Alright since we're here, I wanna say a few things. First of all, I wanna say how proud I am of you guys. You've played your hearts out and have won 5 in a row. Also, we will have practice at 11am on January 31, so make sure you're all on time. So play hard tomorrow night and enjoy the break. Also, Barzy have fun in San Jose,” Trotz informs them.

They then all order drinks while looking at their menus. Eventually, they all order and everyone breaks out into discussions and stuff.

“Anders, where are you going for break?” Tito asks.

“Grace and I are going to the Dominican Republic. She said we need a ‘baecation’, whatever the fuck that means,” Anders replies, causing Ebs to snort from right next to him.

“I think that sounds like she wants to make a baby on vacation,” Ebs jokes, causing Ander’s face to grow hot.

“We both agreed we would kind of wait at least a year or two to have kids,” he adds.

“I'm just teasing, but seriously she just wants some romantic alone time with you,” Ebs adds seriously.

Mat feels weird at the mention of Anders having kids with Grace and takes a sip of his drink, trying to burn the thought out of his mind.

“What about you, Beau?” Anders asks.

“I’m just going back home to Quebec and spending some time with my folks,” Tito replies, taking a sip of his drink.

Eventually the conversation switches to Marty’s upcoming wedding with Syd and all the planning going into that. As Marty, Bailey, and Casey talk about the wedding, Anders manages to sneak more glances at Mat, causing Mat to avoid his eyes and try to focus on the reassuring hand from Tito on his thigh. Anders manages to sneakily rub his foot up against Mat’s, in an attempt to play footsie like a child. Mat shoots him a glare and Anders just smiles in fake innocence. However, he goes back at it again, but instead he raises his foot higher. Mat kicks him in the shin, causing Anders to groan.

“You alright?” Leddy asks, from beside him.

“Yeah just banged my shin against the chair super hard,” he lies, shooting a glare at Mat.

Mat just smiles at him in fake innocence and whips out his phone, pulling up iMessage.

_To: Anders_

_What the fuck are you doing?_

_From: Anders_

_I was just trying to have a little fun_

_To: Anders_

_We can’t do this in front of the entire team and staff. Are you nuts?_

_From: Anders_

_Well since you turned me down for tonight, I thought I would get my fill somehow_

_To: Anders_

_Why don’t you call up Grace tonight? I’m sure she’ll keep you entertained_

_From: Anders_

_I don’t want her tonight, I want you_

_To: Anders_

_Well you’re not gonna get me_

Anders puts his phone away and doesn’t bother responding. Tito turns to Mat and looks up at him.

“Is he bothering you?” he whispers into his ear.

“No, I’m fine, Beau,” Mat smiles.

“If he starts bothering you, you let me know, ok?” he relies sternly.

“Yes, Dad,” Mat scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Tito just pinches his thigh, causing Mat to glare at him. Before he can attack him in retaliation, the waiters bring out their food. After all the food is served, conversation is broken out again as everyone digs into their food. Tito feeds some of his food to Mat and Mat does the same, causing Anders to shoot them weird looks.

“Look at these two love birds!” Ebs jokes.

“You guys are just jealous that Tito loves me!” Mat teases back, playfully kissing Tito’s cheek.

Tito feels his heart sink at the statement. He does love Mat, but he just doesn’t know if he just loves him or if he’s in love with him.

“Look at our babies, Cap,” Bailey adds, causing Leddy to snort.

“We’re not your babies anymore!” Tito groans.

“You’ll always be our babies,” Bailey quips, causing Leddy to chuckle.

“You guys are the worst, honestly,” Mat huffs, causing the other to chuckle.

“Alright, let’s leave them alone, guys,” Marty chimes in, coming to their rescue.

“Thank you, Marty,” Tito smiles.

The rest of the dinner goes by uneventful and before they know it, they’re heading back to their rooms. Mat follows Tito to his room and they both sit down on the bed.

“So what do you wanna do now?” Tito asks.

“We could watch a movie?” Mat suggests, loosening up his tie.

“Or we can talk about what’s going on with you and Anders?” Tito suggests, taking off his suit jacket.

“What is there even to say? I’m in love with my married captain who is using me for sex and even though I know I shouldn’t be caught up, he still manages to take my breath away. It’s like he has a hold on me and I can’t break it no matter how hard I try,” Mat sighs, taking off his suit jacket.

“You can’t let him use you like that, you know. I know it’s hard when you have legit feelings for him but if you keep falling deeper into this dark hole, it’s gonna be worse when he decides he’s done with you,” Tito suggests.

“It’s easier said than done and a part of me wants to be able to move on but the other part doesn’t know if I can,” Mat sighs, laying down.

“You can and you will move on. You just need to find the right person to do so with,” Tito adds, laying down beside him.

“You know I feel so guilty because when Ebs mentioned he whole kids thing, I felt sick to my stomach. Like the thought of Grace and Anders having kids doesn’t sit right with me even though I know it’s gonna happen,” Mat sighs, laying his head on Tito’s chest.

“I noticed that it bothered you and I can't blame you for feeling that way. You can’t help the way you feel,” he reassures him.

“Can we just strip down and cuddle for the rest of the night?” Mat practically begs.

“Of course, babe,” he smiles.

They strip down to their briefs and get under the covers. Mat lays his head on Tito’s shoulder as Tito turns on the TV. Mat’s phone vibrates and he sees a text from Anders.

_From: Anders_

_How's the movie with Beau?_

_To: Anders_

_Surprisingly good so far. I should never doubt his taste in movies_

_From: Anders_

_I wish you were here right now…._

_To: Anders_

_Don't start this, please_

_From: Anders_

_I wish you were here in my room, sitting on my lap begging for my cock_

_Mat looks up and sees Tito still trying to find something decent on the TV._

_To: Anders_

_Stop Tito is right next to me_

_From: Anders_

_I can't help it, baby. I can't help thinking about your pretty pink lips begging to suck my cock and your pretty pink hole begging to be fucked_

Mat's cock twitches and he feels his skin grow hot at the thought. He looks up again to see Tito finally settled on a channel playing some old action movie.

Mat puts his phone down and tries to will his cock down, hoping Tito won't look down and notice the semi he’s sporting in his tight briefs. When Mat isn't looking, Tito manages to peer down at him, noticing the semi in his briefs, causing Tito to hold back laughter.

“Hot date, Mat?” he teases, causing Mat to look up sheepishly.

“Anders was texting me about how horny he is for my dick and yeah, I guess my dick was really into it,” he explains sheepishly.

“That dick! He knew exactly what he was doing,” Tito shakes his head in disbelief.

“It should go away on its own anyway,” Mat waves it off.

“What if I don't want that?” he asks boldly.

“What do you mean?” Mat asks.

“You know exactly what I mean, babe,” he replies, before leaning in to capture Mat's lips in a searing kiss.

Mat kisses back right away, one of his hands cupping Tito's face, as he climbs on top of him. Tito slips his tongue in and one of his hands make its way down to Mat's butt, giving a cheek a tight squeeze. Mat gasps into the kiss and grinds down, giving his cock the friction it’s craving.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle?” Tito smirks, biting his lip.

“Well that was before my dick got hard,” Mat replies, shamelessly.

“And what would you like me to do about that?” he replies, coyly.

Mat instead captures Tito’s lips into a bruising kiss before moving his hand down to Tito’s chest to tweak a nipple. He groans into Mat’s mouth and Mat takes the other nipple and tweaks it, eliciting another groan from Tito.

“You like that, baby?” Mat smirks.

“You're such a tease,” he groans in response, bucking his hips up.

Mat kisses his way down Tito's neck, collarbone, nipples, chest, abs, until he reaches the waistband of his briefs.

“I wanna blow you again,” Mat smiles, his mouth watering at the sight of Tito's clothed erection.

Tito groans and nods his head and Mat leans in and kisses the tip of his cock through his briefs before mouthing the fabric, getting it nice and wet. Tito groans and Mat can taste the precome on his lips. He then pulls the briefs down and tosses it to the ground, freeing his erection. Mat licks his lips at the sight of Tito's uncut cock. He takes it into his hand and pushes the foreskin back, revealing the flushed pink head.

“I wanna get your dick nice and wet so I can ride it,” Mat says.

Tito groans and just nods speechlessly, not believing what he’s hearing from his teammate. Mat strokes Tito's cock a few times before swirling his tongue around the slit. He then sucks on the head before licking a fat stripe up the underside of his cock. Tito brings his hands down to Mat’s hair and groans at the feeling. Mat smirks before swallowing his cock down to the root.

“Fuck,” he groans, loving the feeling of Mat's mouth on his cock.

Mat builds a rhythm, swallowing as much of his cock as he can and holding the base with his hand. He also takes his other hand and starts playing with Tito's balls, feeling their fullness. He then pulls off his cock with a pop, causing Tito to whine at the loss. Mat then takes his balls into his mouth while jacking his cock. He alternates between sucking his cock and his balls, driving Tito wild.

“Fuck, I'm close baby,” Tito groans, feeling his orgasm approaching.

Mat pulls off his cock, a string of saliva attaching his mouth to his cock. He then crawls up Tito's body and kisses him. Tito moans at the taste of his own cock before Mat pulls away.

“Lube and condoms?” he asks.

“Top drawer, nightstand,” Tito replies breathlessly.

Mat digs unto the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Mat flicks open the cap of lube and squirts some on his fingers before reaching down and circling his entrance, before slowly pushing a finger inside. He then adds a second finger, before scissoring them and thrusting them. He then adds his middle finger and jolts in pleasure when he hits his prostate. He massages his prostate with his fingers, causing his erection to become almost painful. He adds a fourth finger before realizing he's stretched enough and pulling out his fingers. He wipes his fingers on a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand. He then straddles Tito before bringing him in for a kiss.

“Are you okay with this or this is too much?” Mat asks, stroking Tito’s cheek.

“I want this,” he reassures him with a kiss.

Mat takes the condom and rolls it easily on Tito's cock. He then takes the lube and pours it all over his length before spreading it all around his cock. He then strokes it a couple times before lining himself up with it. He then sinks down onto his cock, causing Tito to throw his head back.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” he groans, his hands going straight to Mat's waist.

Mat lifts himself up before slamming back down on his length. He builds up a rhythm and keeps a vice-like grip on Tito’s shoulders, as he fucks himself on his cock. After a while, Mat starts losing the strength in his thighs and Tito takes over, thrusting up into his tight hole. After a few thrusts, Tito manages to nail his prostate, causing Mat to almost scream in pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Tito! Don’t stop!” he cries out in pleasure.

“Fuck you’re so tight and so good,” Tito groans, biting a mark into Mat’s collarbone.

“And you’re so big, Tito, fucking me so good!” he cries out, as Tito continues to nail his prostate.

It only takes several thrusts straight to his prostate, for Mat to come, his hole spasming on Tito’s cock as he practically screams in pleasure and collapses onto Tito’s chest. Tito groans at the feeling of Mat’s hole tightening around his cock and all it takes is several more thrusts for him to come into the condom with a shout. He comes down from his high several minutes later to see Mat looking up at him, all hazily and comedumb. Tito kisses his sweaty forehead and lifts Mat up so he can get them cleaned up. He removes the condom and throws it in the trash before going to the bathroom before grabbing a washcloth. He wipes the drying come off Mat’s abs and chest and cleans off the dried come still on his cock and balls. He does the same to his own cock and balls before tossing the washcloth to the side. He rejoins Mat on the bed and Mat immediately cuddles into his side.

“Can you put an early alarm for me? I need to head back to my room and change into fresh clothes for team breakfast tomorrow,” Mat sighs into Tito’s shoulder.

“Of course, babe,” Tito smiles, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and setting an early alarm for Mat.

“Goodnight, Tito,” Mat smiles, kissing his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Mat,” Tito smiles, kissing his forehead.

The two fall asleep in each other’s arms.

-

The next morning, the alarm wakes them up and Mat gets up and puts on his suit from the night before.

“I’ll see you at breakfast,” Tito smiles, kissing his cheek.

Mat grabs his key card and sneaks out of the room. He manages to make it back into his own room without being seen by anybody from the team. He strips out of the suit and showers before changing into his Islanders sweats, an old Team Canada tee, and slides. He brushes his hair and checks to make sure he looks decent before making his way down for team breakfast. The first person he sees when he gets down is Anders and Anders just glares at him.

“Had fun with Beau last night?” Anders asks bitterly.

“I did actually,” Mat replies in a clipped tone.

“Why’d you ignore me?” he asks.

“Because you were being ridiculous. You can’t do shit like that when I’m with any of the guys,” Mat replies in a sharp tone.

“I was just tryna have some fun,” he defends.

“Is everything a game to you?” Mat asks in disgust.

“Come on, baby. Don’t be like that,” he sighs.

“I have a life. You don’t control what I do at all times. This thing we have together is just us getting off, nothing more. So you have no right to act all possessive when you have wife at home,” Mat snaps.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Mat. You’re mine, baby, and I’m not letting you go. I don’t want anyone else to have you,” he practically growls.

“You don’t own me, Anders. You never have and you never will,” Mat spits, before walking away with a glare.

Mat walks over to Tito and Tito notices the irritated look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Brazy?” Tito asks.

“Anders is being a dick,” he grumbles.

“Tell me about it afterwards, ok,” he smiles at him.

The two serve themselves breakfast before sitting in a table with Pulock, Pelech, Toews, and Johnston.

“Ready for the game tonight boys?” Toews asks.

“Yeah, are you ready to play against your long lost brother?” Tito jokes.

“I wish Jonathan Toews was my lost lost brother! That guy’s a stud,” Toews replies jokingly.

“I mean he is a good-looking dude,” Pulock chimes in.

The group of six talk about their plans for break and their strategy for beating the Blackhawks, identifying containing Kane, DeBrincat, Toews, and Strome, as a major challenge. Eventually, they all finish their breakfast and make their way back to their rooms.

Mat goes back to his room and gets ready for morning skate at United Center. Once he’s ready he heads down to the lobby where he meet the rest of the team. They get on the bus and make the trip to the arena. They head to the visitor’s locker room and get changed for skate. They hit the ice and work on their game plan for the game tonight against the Blackhawks. After an hour, they finish their skate and make their way back to the visitor’s locker room. They all get undressed and hit the showers. After showers, they all get dressed and head onto the bus. The bus heads back to the hotel and they all get off and head to their rooms. They then all meet for a team lunch. While eating with a few of the guys, Mat excuses himself to go use the bathroom. Anders watches him go off and after several moments, gets up and heads to the bathroom. When he gets into the bathroom, he sees Mat at a urinal and locks the door.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mat asks.

“Trying to talk to you because you’ve been acting like a lil bitch all day today,” Anders practically.

Mat finishes pissing and heads over to the sink to wash his hands.

“Oh I’ve been a lil bitch? Well maybe I’m tired of you acting like you’re my boyfriend. We’re not boyfriends, Anders. I can fuck whoever I want, whenever I want, and you have no say over it. So get over yourself,” Mat practically growls, as he dries his hands.

“The thing is, baby, that we all know you say all this but you don’t mean it. You know deep down that you love me and that you’ll always be mine. You can try and fight it all you want, but you’ll always be my baby. I mean isn’t that why you’re always so eager to let me fuck you? Why you started calling me Daddy?” he replies icily, stroking Mat’s cheek with his thumb.

Mat gulps and his face grows hot with shame. Anders is right. No matter how hard he tries to act like he doesn’t have control over him, he does. He has complete control over him and Mat hates that he loves it so goddamn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts on this. Feedback is very much appreciated and gives me an excuse to ignore my adult responsibilities


End file.
